


Pizza, Gatorade, Shampoo

by eams81



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eams81/pseuds/eams81
Summary: Tyler needed comforting; they had lost another game and Jamie knew that the comments made about them both back in December were once more playing on his partners mind.He had it planned: Food, Gatorade, Bubble bath, and just holding the man he loved.





	Pizza, Gatorade, Shampoo

The game ended in an overtime loss, the tough disappointment filled words from coach dug at already fresh wounds. Jamie sat in the visitor’s locker room, alternating between staring at the bland beige walls and glancing over at the devastation that was etched on Tyler’s face. The last few weeks had been taking their toll; they were clutching at the chance of a playoff spot. Only a few points were separating the teams, and because of that every game counted. The comments from the management team and the higher ups a few months prior still played like a permanent echo of both Jamie’s and Tyler’s minds.

They had no-trade-clauses, but that didn’t stop them from growing anxious as the trade deadline approached. Back when Jim Lites was shooting his mouth on his opinion on how they were playing, Jamie recalled a night when he awoke to find Tyler sitting crossed legged at the bottom of their bed. Tyler had explained that he was worried that they would be asked to waiver their no-trade-clause. He didn’t want to be traded again, especially not after how Boston had treated him. Jamie had known Tyler was still sensitive about his past trade, and he had found the footage of the management team discussing him when they were planning the trade. Jamie had been the one to put the pieces back together when Tyler first came to Dallas, and he was the one who held him together whenever situations like this occurred. Lites comments coming so soon after Tyler had to fight to get his contract renewed were like being stabbed in the back.

Stripping out of their gear, the room was close to silent as the team went from the bikes to the showers. Dressing back in their game day suits, Jamie was still yet to hear Tyler say a single word to anyone. The silence was still there when they got off the bus back at their hotel. Some of the guys were talking about going to a few of the clubs in the city, and then there was talk about finishing the night at a strip club. Jamie had really tried now to pull a face at his teammates planned but judging from the spatter of laughter from around him, he failed at the job. That was the thing about the team when it came to a loss, some players wanted to go out and try their hardest to forget about it, whilst others wanted to sit in their rooms and stew. Jamie was definitely on the stew side of the spectrum, whilst Tyler tended to swing back and forth.

Jamie followed after his silent partner as the elevator stopped at their floor, waving goodbye at others as he stepped into the hotel room after Tyler. Jamie watched as Tyler dropped his suit jacket onto the king-sized bed that dominated the room. Walking over to stand behind him, Jamie rested his hands on Tyler’s hips, squeezing them softly. Tyler visibly relaxed at the touch, whatever thoughts running around his head pausing for a moment.

“Can we just get a pizza and not talk about tonight?” Tyler asked quietly, tilting his head backwards so that it could rest against Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie wrapped his arms around Tyler’s stomach, holding him closer as they swayed slightly from side to side.

“Do you want room service, or do you want to go out for it?” Jamie replied, brushing his nose against Tyler’s cheek. Pressing a kiss against the stubble, Jamie didn’t want to let go of the other man any time soon. He needed to feel the comfort just as much as Tyler did, and he was reluctant to separate away.

“There was a pizza place across the street, I’ll run across and bring it back here.” Tyler whispered into Jamie’s neck as he breathed in the remnants of cologne and the shower gel that had been used in the locker room showers. Jamie hummed in agreement, remaining holding Tyler for a few more minutes until Tyler pulled back to reach for his suit jacket once more. “I’ll be back in a few.”

 

Whilst Tyler ran across the street, Jamie got to work. He wanted to make Tyler relax, and he had it all planned out on his head on the bus. Pocketing the room key, Jamie grabbed the ice bucket from the top of the dresser before quickly running out the room and down to the ice machine on the other end of the corridor. He didn’t want to run into his teammates and get dragged into a conversation or receive shit for it. Armed with a full ice bucket, Jamie resisted the urge to check his watch as he raced back to his hotel room. He didn’t know how long it would take Tyler to pick up a pizza; he was hoping that it was being made fresh so that he could make use of those extra few minutes.

The ice bucket was deposited in the bathroom, resting on the closed toilet seat. Jamie grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from his bag, leaving it in the ice to chill. He wasn’t a particular fan of the apple flavoured Gatorade, but it was Tyler’s favourite and the entire set up was for him. The next part of his plan worked out better in his mind; now looking down at the small bathtub Jamie grimaced. In his head it was a sweet idea to have a nice bath together when they got back to the hotel. Reality offered a different opinion. The bath was barely big enough for one six-foot man, Jamie didn’t know if it was going to be able to fit two. He would have to wait and see, as he began to fill the tub with hot water. The hotel hadn’t provided any shower gel, only leaving small bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the side with a bar of soap. Sniffing cautiously at the shampoo, Jamie shrugged as he upended the contents of the bottle into the stream of water. Bubbles formed, and quickly filled the tub leaving the room smelling vaguely of lavender.

Jamie had just shut off the water for the tub when he heard the door open, and the smell of pizza wafted through the room. “In here Tyler,” he called, smiling when Tyler came to stand in the open doorway to the bathroom.

“What’s all this?” Tyler asked, a smile forming to match Jamie’s. Resting the pizza down on the sink counter, Tyler clasped his hands around the back of Jamie’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss that held a promise for when they got back home to Dallas.

“Just thought you needed something special, I know it’s not much.”

“It’s amazing, thank you.” Tyler replied, stepping back slightly so that he could strip down out of his clothes. Jamie watched hungrily, his appetite shifting from the pizza to the beautiful man standing naked in front of him. They didn’t have sex on the road for numerous reasons; their teammates enjoyed taking the piss too much already, Tyler didn’t like playing a game when he still felt sore, it made the sex so much better when they got home. But with Tyler stood like a Greek god in front of him, Jamie wanted to forget about every single reason.

“Get undressed and get in the tub first.” Tyler commented, his eyes roaming up and down Jamie’s body before flipping the lid open on the pizza box. “God you even put Gatorade in the ice bucket.”

Pulling his pants off, Jamie smiled at the happiness that was in Tyler’s voice. He knew right then that everything was worth it, even when he would end up squeezed into the bathtub. Undressed, Jamie winced slightly at the hot water as he tested the temperature with his toes. It was manageable, but the first few seconds were bordering on unpleasant. Sitting down, Jamie pushed himself all the way back against the wall of the tub, his legs laying open for when Tyler stepped into the bath after him. Carefully they manoeuvred themselves into a position that was comfortable for them both, Tyler’s back was pressed against Jamie’s chest. They were both too tall to be fully submerged in the short tub, their knees protruding from the water like mountains amongst the clouds of bubbles.

The pizza box and the Gatorade had been moved onto the floor, in reaching distance for them both. For a while they sat there, chewing on the greasy slices, and allowing the hot water to soak away any remaining aches from the game.

“Thank you again for this,” Tyler sighed with his eyes closed. His head was leant back, resting against Jamie’s shoulder whilst Jamie had his cheek pressed to the top of Tyler’s head.

“You looked like you need it tonight,” Jamie answered honestly, his eyes closing as he relaxed further into the moment. The water was warm, his stomach was full, and he had his arms around the person he loved.

“I did. I just keep thinking about what management was saying about us back at Christmas. I feel like every game we lose will make them say the same shit again,” Tyler admitted.

“We are proving them wrong, they were the ones talking absolute fucking horseshit. We are near enough guaranteed a wildcard spot for the Playoffs.” Jamie gently reminded him, his hand traced small circles against Tyler’s stomach. Every circle he made had the water rippling around them, filling the room with quiet noise.

“It’s our year, right?”

“It’s our year.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece of fluff I initially thought of on holiday. Sat down in the bathtub in New York, and I just immediately imagined a six foot hockey player trying to fit into it, (it was that small), which then became imagining trying to fit two six foot hockey players into it.


End file.
